


i think the blondes are done with fun

by astridianmayfly



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Side hoes week submission!!, for star!, hey y'all hope u like this, this is gen but can be read as shippy if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridianmayfly/pseuds/astridianmayfly
Summary: This whole situation was absurd. Her and Weston trapped in the janitor's closet together, using mops as back support, and bonding over how annoying they both found Fenton?It was certainly not how Star anticipated this day going.
Relationships: Star & Wes Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	i think the blondes are done with fun

**Author's Note:**

> title from "blonde" by waterparks
> 
> written for the DP Side Hoes Week on tumblr  
> March 19th: Star//trapped

The cheerleader shoving the school’s conspiracy nut into a janitorial closet would’ve given any passerby cause to pause: Gossip fuel for weeks if there were witnesses. Thank God this was after hours-- Paulina’d never let Star hear the end of it. 

Truth be told, the physical feat of forcing around Weston wasn’t that hard for Star. He was tall, sure, but his height rendered him a gangly mass of limbs and elbows and no real muscle to speak of. It only took a swift kick to the ankles to send Wes flailing, falling inside the closet like a defeated humanoid AT-AT. 

Weston composed himself, looking flustered. He wore his injured pride pretty well, all things considered; a girl about a foot shorter than Wes had bested him. As Star shut and locked the door behind her, she was acutely aware that girl plus boy plus closet was usually a recipe for situations she was not comfortable with. Thankfully, Weston was too paranoid for that; when she turned back around, he was squinting at her suspiciously. 

….Good. She knew she was a threat, and glad to be treated as such. 

He narrowed his eyes further. “What do  _ you _ want, Evans?” 

Star flipped her hair behind her shoulder and gave Wes a smile laced with mock-sincerity. “A favor.”

“For who-- _ Paulie _ ?”

It was clear by Wes’s tone that he was trying to touch on some nonexistent nerve. Star’s grin widened. “Careful there, Weston. That’s my friend you’re talking about.” 

“Some friend,” he muttered.

Star didn’t really have anything for that one. Paulina wasn’t the best person, true, but she surely wasn’t what most made her out to be. She could be viciously vindictive, a fan of juicy gossip, and  _ yes,  _ a bit of a mean-girl cliche but... Even though Paulina was prickly, Star’d known her forever. There really  _ was _ loyalty there. 

Wes sat down on the floor. For whatever reason, Star found herself joining him. It had been a long,  _ long  _ day. 

Silence prevailed for a few beats before Wes seemed to wake up to the fact that he was the hostage here. His posture reverted to its usual state of tension. “Hello? You were asking me for ‘a favor’?”

Right--the task at hand. Star came back to herself. 

“I need dirt on Fenton.” 

As predicted, Wes’s eyes flashed. “Do you want to make a statement? Did you have an encoun-”

“-Agh, No!” Star facepalmed. She should’ve  _ known  _ this was a bad idea.

“I just-” Star exhaled, slumping on a nearby bucket. “...I need something. Anything…. you’ve got on him.”

Star thought Wes would jump at the chance to do as she asked, but he actually looked more offended than he’d been when she’d shoved him in here. “I’m not just giving out my resources for-for” -Wes struggled to find the right word- “gossipy purposes!” 

“Oh, come  _ on _ , Wes.” Star rolled her eyes. “You’ve been all for pranking and doing petty things to Danny since freshman year that weren’t all ‘evidence related’. You’re seriously telling me you won’t just, like, tell me something embarrassing about him? I mean, you follow him with a camera, for God’s sake. I’m sure you have  _ something _ .” 

Wes  _ still _ looked affronted. “I troll Danny in order to out him, not just for no reason! And I’m not just handing over good evidence to someone who  _ barely takes me seriously.” _

“You’re right!” Star shot back. A little immature, but she honestly didn’t get why he was being such a pain in the ass. “I  _ don’t _ take you seriously.”

Wes quirked an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be offensive?”

Yeah, he probably  _ did _ get that a lot.  _ Very witty, Star.  _

They weren’t getting anywhere. Star groaned in frustration. “Wes,  _ honestly _ . Is there anything that, I can, you know-” she waved her hands in the air- “do?” 

Wes tapped his finger to his chin. “Weeellll….”

“Cut the crap.”

Wes put his hands up in mock surrender. “First of all, what do you have against Fenton, anyway?” 

Star looked down, slightly sheepish. “You’re going to think that it’s dumb.”

“Whatever. I don’t have any friends to tell.” 

“I guess.”

Things were quiet again before Star finally spoke.

“...I’m failing English because of the motherfucker.”

Wes let out a burst of laughter, light and loud. Although it was her own problem, Star found herself giggling along. 

This whole situation was  _ absurd. _ Her and  _ Weston  _ trapped in a closet together, using mops as back support, and bonding over how annoying they both found Fenton. 

She made a move to defend herself through her laughter. “No no no  _ listen!! _ Lancer assigned a group project, and he’s my partner,  _ stop laughing I know it sounds dumb _ , he didn’t do shit on the project and we got a 50%, and because Lancer’s a dick with grading he gave both of us the same grade instead of splitting it based on work. I’m already not really that good at English… math’s my thing.” 

Wes was still laughing when she finished. “Danny Fenton is a  _ bastard _ .”

“Yeah, well, so are you.” Star doesn’t know what possessed her to nudge him, but she used the moment as an opportunity to pop the question. “So… will you help me?”

“One condition,” Wes held up one finger, “you hear me out.”

“About what?” Star asked. She already knew the answer.

“I get to show you my  _ evidence _ , you have to listen to it…. listen to  _ me _ . And then you have to accept its truth.” Wes’s smile was pure evil, but he looked more relaxed than Star had ever seen him. His eyes were a little less suspicious and mean. 

“I still think you’re full of shit. But if you  _ can _ get me some petty blackmail material…” Star sighed. “...Yeah, sure. Sounds like a deal.”

Wes stood up and held his hand out to Star. She wasn’t sure if he was offering to help her up or if he was sealing the deal. “Trust me, Evans. I can be  _ very  _ persuasive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im tired


End file.
